marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlton LaFroyge (Earth-616)
Hindsight, Carl, General LaFroyge, H. Lad, Mr. H. Lad, Cyber-Cowboy, eScape Enterprises | Identity = Public | Identity2 = | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Unidentified father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York State; formerly Crash Pad, Manhattan, New York City, New York State; Ambrose Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York State; Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 147 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Freckles | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human with advanced computer skills who discovered Speedball's secret identity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Darick Robertson | First = New Warriors Annual Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Origin When their apartment building was engulfed by Darkling's Darkforce, computer nerd and general misfit Carlton LaFroyge learned that his neighbor Robbie Balwin was secretly the superhero known as "Speedball". An avid fan of superheroes, Carlton threaten to reveal Robbie's secret identity unless he was allowed to join the team despite his lack of powers. Speedball and the New Warriors eventually relented and grudgingly allowed Carlton to join as Hindsight Lad. New Warriors Although the other New Warriors were initially leery of him, Hindsight Lad proved his worth when he saved the team from imprisonment by the Poison Memories. Using Speedball's address book, Hindsight Lad contact Night Thrasher, the New Warriors' former leader, and the pair mounted a rescue mission. Hindsight Lad again proved crucial when the core members of the team were kidnapped and displaced through time by the Sphinx. With the other New Warriors missing, Hindsight Lad and Bandit formed a replacement team of New New Warriors. During the mission, Hindsight Lad actual assisted the team in the field and even devising a method for Alex Power to transport the team to Egypt. Because of his planning and strategy during this mission, Hindsight Lad was finally granted full membership. , the New Warriors' resident cyber-cowboy]] Hindsight Lad continued to take on a more active role in the team, helping decode messages and designing strategies. He eventually dropped the "Lad" off his codename and redesigned his outfit because he felt it was time he "matured." As Hindsight, he broke into the secret Hydra base operating underneath Crash Pad, outsmart the Pearl Sect and aided of the New Warriors in defeating them. Hindsight caused some trouble for the team when he used the Avengers' funds to order new costumes for himself, Justice, and Timeslip, along with new comm-badges. The Avengers eventually hunted down the mysterious "Mr. H. Lad," but after the misunderstanding was cleared up, Black Widow agreed to let them keep the new materials. After the death of Mike Jeffries, Mickey Musashi offered to share custody of the Turbo Armor with Hindsight. However, by this time the New Warriors had begun to drift apart and Carlton decided to leave the superhero life behind. Civil War Following the massacre of Stamford Connecticut, Carlton launched a website called "Destroy All Warrior" under the alias of eScape Enterprises where he slowly unmasked individual members of the New Warriors by revealing their secret identities and personal information. Carlton blamed the New Warriors for the massacre in Stamford and hoped that by exposing enough of them, he could force the New Warriors to disband. Via the website, Carlton outed Debrii, Timeslip, and himself (to throw off suspicion). With the help of She-Hulk and Iron Man, Justice and Rage were able to discover Carlton's plot and thwart any further unmasking. ]] Carlton has become a reclusive, paranoid, self-proclaimed "Marvelologist", an expert in the truth of the Marvel universe. Through his website, MarvelOrNot.com, and his weekly newsletter, The Lost Asgardian, he propagates various conspiracy theories including the "Galactus Hoax Theory", alternative theories about Captain America's assassination, a claim that the President of the Untied States is a Skrull, and a conspiracy theory that all the events of the Marvel universe are being orchestrated by an Illuminati group comprised of Beta Ray Bill, Brother Voodoo, Dazzler, Lockjaw, Deadpool, and Puck. | Personality = Carlton is often obnoxious and self-aggrandizing. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Computer genius, expert strategist, amateur machinesmith, accomplished researcher, trivia enthusiast, capable organizer, and gifted gamer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Carlton requires corrective lens. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Hindsight was the first to believe Rina Patel's "future-visions". He was also responsible for designing her costume and giving her the "hero name" Timeslip. | Links = * New Warriors Message Board * Hindsight at New Warriors Continuity Conundrum }} Category:Strategists Category:Genius Intelligence